


black sunsets in your eyes (am i dreaming?)

by jangjoos



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sungyoon, really it's just self indulgent fluff sksdfjkks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/jangjoos
Summary: of snowflakes, youth, and midnight adventures





	black sunsets in your eyes (am i dreaming?)

It began as a relatively typical Thursday night. As blue skies fade to black, Bomin stayed home like he always did, opting to simply read and chillax on an armchair as his parents slept. It’s past curfew, anyway. He left his curtains open, let the bright walls and soft aesthetic of his room contrast sharply with the bleak and dark shadows of the outdoors. Outside, the incandescent glow of a lone street lamp highlighted falling bits of snow, early winter snowflakes drifting in like a colorless shower of confetti. 

In cold weather, hot chocolate was heaven. Sweet, rich, and delicious- on a night like this, what else could one possibly ask for? Bomin took a few more sips, trained his eyes on the view. Stars in the sky were few and far to be found, but tiny city lights sprawled for miles upon miles across the land. The moon watched stoically from empty skies.

Well, there might be one thing he could ask for. 

He flicked his eyes downwards again. To his surprise, someone familiar now stood underneath the lone streetlight, waving fervently at his window. When Bomin recognized him, he chuckled to himself and waved back. 

Tonight, Joochan was clad in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, his mop of blonde hair the only part of him that stood out in the darkness. He looked ethereal like this, hair dotted with snowflakes, light beaming down at him like a spotlight on an elaborate stage, breath visibly clashing with cold air like little puffs of fog. He was clearly shivering- Bomin wished he’d dressed for the weather. 

“Why are you here? It’s late, you shouldn’t be out,” Bomin scolded him as soon as he opened the front door.

Joochan stepped inside, shot him a sheepish grin.

“Yeah. Maybe so, but-” he paused for a second, glanced around, then reached out to firmly grab Bomin’s hand. 

“Come with me. I have something to show you.” 

Bomin frowned. 

“But I can’t, hyung. My parents would murder me.” It was true. Sungyoon, especially, had quite the temper; his wrath really wasn’t something he wanted to deal with at this hour.

Joochan smirked a little. “They don’t have to know, do they?” He implored slyly, shuffling a bit closer. 

“I want to spend some time with you, Bominnie _ ,  _ pleaseee?”

And that cutesy tone was apparently all it took for Bomin to concede, albeit begrudgingly. Joochan’s old motorcycle was parked in an alleyway beside the apartment complex, leaning leisurely against crumbling walls. He climbed up and started the engine; when warm yellow headlights flickered to life, Bomin hopped on behind him. Motorcycle rides were a scary experience at first, but now it was basically routine: hold on to Joochan’s waist, don’t look down, and most importantly, try not to fall. 

The city looked different at night, buildings blurred around them as the motorcycle zoomed by. Streetlights in motion trailed in the darkness, like shooting stars that strayed much too close to the earth. Eventually, all the movement became a little bit nauseating to handle, and Bomin found that he had to bury his face into the crook Joochan’s neck as to keep himself from getting dizzy.

“Hyung, are we there yet?” Bomin asked softly.

“Almost,” Joochan promised, and they pressed onwards. Cars were few at this time, but occasionally one would pass by in a blur of headlights, often accompanied by a short honking noise. Several eternities passed before they stopped in front of a large, familiar building with blinking neon lights.

Bomin squinted at him as they entered the building, the relentless beeping of video games gradually growing more apparent as they did so. 

“Really, hyung? Who goes to the arcade at this hour?”

“A lot of people, by the sound of it,” Joochan reasoned.

A lot indeed. Ostensibly, many a high schooler felt rather rebellious on Thursday night. The arcade was bright, colorful, almost sickeningly so, but still dark in a way. There weren’t as many people inside as there would be on the weekends, but the place was still fairly crowded.  Joochan took Bomin’s hand again and practically dragged him about. They took turns beating each others’ scores at retro single player classics, played two-person shooters together, laughed and bantered and played around like kids. 

Joochan nudged Bomin, pointed at a machine across the room.

“I bet I could win you a stuffed animal,” he boasted. That was Joochan for you- he was amazing, talented, but had the tendency to bluff a lot, whether precedented or not. 

Bomin scoffed. “You can try.” 

And so he did. Bomin stood beside the claw machine, laughed while Joochan made dozens of failed attempts at grabbing something, anything. They’ve blown close to twenty tokens before Joochan finally managed to hold onto a stuffed animal long enough to drop it in the dispensary. That was the most triumphant of moments for him, it seemed. 

“Told you,” he snarked, handing Bomin the prize with a shit-eating grin. 

Bomin accepted it graciously, rolling his eyes. “Hyung, you really tried so hard. You’re such a softie.” 

“H-hey! You told me to!” 

Joochan always acted all tough, with his leather jackets and motorcycles and apparent delinquency, but no matter how much he denied it, he was the biggest goddamn softie alive- and Bomin loved him for that, loved him just the way he was. After their little arcade date, they got street food from a nearby marketplace, looked for stars in the great empty sky, had snowball fights in what was nearly pitch black. 

Later that night, Joochan drove him home after they shared a secretive kiss on the banks of the river, underneath a full moon. For whatever reason, the ride back wasn’t nearly as frightening as the ride fro. Snow had finished falling by midnight, covering the earth with a cold white blanket that clashed against the darkness of night. Street lamps shone upon scattered footprints in the snow. Bomin snuck home through the back door- to his relief, his parents were still asleep. What began as a relatively typical Thursday night became a night to remember, a night of lights and antics and just general fun.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda boring but y'know. i love bojoo a lot guys please board this ghost ship and sail with me im lonely  
> find me on twt @bojooch


End file.
